An untold Love story
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: For Puresnowangel's challenge: What happens when Miyu finds out something that Kanata wants to hide? How will she react when she finds one of Kanata biggest and darkest secrets?--Celebrating 4th year of Daa!Daa!Daa!--One-shot


One-shot

_One-shot_

_Contest Entry_

_Fourth year Anniversary of Daa!Daa!Daa!_

**An Untold Love Story**

_By _

_Kanata Saionji_

'Oh no!' sighed Miyu bending over her Math assignment in the living room, her long blonde hair spreading all over the papers and making both the papers and her hair messy.

It was a bright sunny Saturday at the Saionji Temple situated at the town of Heiomachi. This little Temple was just like any other typical Buddhist Temple except that the monk was out on a tour, leaving his 15-year old son with a girl of the same age and to make things more complicated it comprised of—

'Ruu!' shouted a large cat-like animal getting out of the kitchen, following a _flying baby._

I'm guessing you got the point. Yes, you're right—this temple comprises of an odd mix of an intelligent and handsome Kanata Saionji, the clumsy at the same time beautiful Miyu Kouzuki, the dumb daughter of an amazing astronaut mother and a very intelligent NASA scientist of a father. And then there is of course, the alien baby, Ruu and his pet-sitter, Wanya. That's nothing out of the ordinary is it?

'Wanya,' said Miyu, 'please keep it down; I'm trying to finish some work here!'

'Yes of course Miss Miyu,' said the pet sitter as he grabbed the flying baby, 'c'mon baby Ruu, let's go to the market… they are selling eggs for just 10 yen…'

Miyu sweat-dropped and looked down at her work again, trying to concentrate.

'_Q1. What's the age of a son if his father is three times his age and after ten years twice the son's age in the same year…?'_

'This question stinks!' exclaimed Miyu, 'why would anyone bother to know of anybody's age?'

Miyu's face screwed up in concentration when a voice echoed behind her.

'You screw up your already un-cute face even more you'll end up making it fall!'

Miyu turned to face the brunette haired, amber eyed, smart and handsome son of the Monk who owned the Saionji Temple—the one and only Kanata Saionji.

'Kanata!' she shouted getting up in fury, 'would it hurt you to just stop annoying me?'

'Of course,' he replied sarcastically, 'my entire life will fall if I stop teasing you…'

'Ha ha very funny,' she returned his sarcasm.

'Where's Wanya and Ruu?' he asked, surveying the room with his piercing amber eyes.

'To the mall,' replied Miyu sitting down, 'hey Kanata, could you help me with this Math Assignment?'

She gave him the puppy-dog eyes but Kanata was made out of stronger stuff. He refused profusely.

'No way, Miyu,' he said making her angry, 'you're supposed to have submitted it yesterday, which was the last day of course…'

'Yeah… I forgot with all the stuff here,' she protested, 'you know Baby Ruu never stops playing with me'.

'Nor with me,' pointed Kanata, 'but I managed to finish mine!'

'But—' started Miyu but he cut-cross.

'Alright,' he said, 'you can refer mine… But'

'But?' asked Miyu.

'You're not to copy anything,' warned Kanata pointing his index-finger at her threateningly, 'you can only refer, not _copy!'_

'Yeah yeah whatever,' she said and extended her hand.

Just then—

'KANATA!' shouted someone from outside.

'Oh man,' sighed Kanata, 'I'm late!'

'Late for what?' asked Miyu with a blank look.

'I promised Santa I'll go see this stupid movie about Tofu-man and his adventures…' he explained hurriedly.

'KANATA!' shouted Santa again, 'COME SOON OR THEY MIGHT START!'

'I have to go…' said Kanata and was half-way out when Miyu called him.

'But Kanata what about my Math assignment?' asked Miyu.

'Why don't you get it from my room…' he said, 'it's in my study table…'

But he stopped. He turned to her and said, 'you can take my note on one condition…'

'Shoot away!' said Miyu smiling.

'Do _not_ touch anything else in my room, get it?' he said clearly.

'Huh?' Miyu gaped.

'KANATA!' shouted Santa and his annoyance was visible in his shout.

'Bye then Miyu,' muttered Kanata and left.

'Whatever,' Miyu sighed after thinking for a while on the condition.

She started to move towards Kanata's room. After reaching his room, she reached out a hand and pulled it open. His room was unusually clean. Come to think of it, he usually likes clean stuff, though not very much interested in cleaning it.

She stepped down before his small study table and switched on the table lamp, it was after all a little dark in the room and she thought it would be better to use the table lamp as she would be in the room for not more than a few seconds.

'Hm, so where could it be?' she asked herself as she parted his other school books and finally got what she was looking for with a small, 'I got it!'

She was about to get up and run to the living room to copy his assignment completely when she remembered something_—'Do __**not**__ touch anything else in my room, get it?'_

He had stressed the word "not" so hard that Miyu itched to search every nook and corner of his bed room to find what he was hiding from her. Her mind said otherwise but her heart urged her to do the former.

Finally, as always, her heart won the battle.

She opened the right side of his drawer and found to her disappointment only rough papers scribbled with math, Manga comics and of course, his student council notes and the other important stuff.

Miyu thought for a while before she opened the next drawer. After all, if anything was hidden away by him, it would probably be in this one. Miyu took a deep breath and opened the locker.

First, on top of everything was a framed photo—a photo of Hitomi Saionji, Kanata's dead Mom. Miyu smiled and placed the photo right on top of the table.

She continued her search. Right after the framed photo, there was only one other occupant in the drawer—a sleek and classical Diary.

'_A diary?'_ gasped Miyu.

Miyu's heart started to beat really fast. If he asked her to keep away from it specifically, there must be something in it. She thought for a while.

'_Do __**not**__ touch anything else in my room, get it?'_

'He did ask me in particular not to touch anything, but_—' _thought Miyu.

She pondered on the idea of opening the diary when a thought struck her—_what if he is crushing on someone and has written about it in the diary… maybe that's why he doesn't want me near it._

Miyu smirked at the idea of Kanata crushing a girl let alone write about her in his diary. But somewhere deep inside her heart, Miyu felt disappointed, or was it _jealousy?_

'I have to know!' exclaimed Miyu and propped opened the diary.

The first page said in bold letters, "**if you are not Kanata Saionji, do not go further!"**

Miyu giggled. She could almost picture Kanata saying that. And like always, she didn't bother to listen to his advice and turned the pages. She realized that he had been writing in it for a pretty long time because it started with,

"_Jan 01,_

_2130_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally got hold of a new diary… I been scanning many shops and stores but I couldn't find the right one until today morning. This one I think depicts my character… classical and simple. Anyway, I decided on my new year's resolution—it's not to write into you unless something really important or breathtaking happened. I think I write into you too much… so, that's why… _

_Kanata Saionji"_

'Some resolution,' said Miyu.

The rest of the first page was blank. She turned to the next and was surprised to see it land months from January, on the day when they first met at the Saionji Temple. Miyu remembered the time and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She read the entry slowly.

"_2300_

_Dear Diary,_

_So, I'm here to write into you… remember my resolution? Yeah… something important happened today. _

_Today started out pretty usually… school… Santa and his records… Ms Mizuno's class… Hanakamachi's usual havoc…but it's after school that concerns today's entry._

_After I reached home, it was really a tiring day with the girls chasing me and all, so I decided to take a bath. But before I got my towel, I realized that it was already occupied. I thought it was the old man and cried—'Dad? Are you in here?' and opened the door and you will never guess what I actually saw in the bath, it was—"_

Miyu's heart started to beat really fast at this. She already knew the ending of this entry. But nevertheless, she continued with a red face.

"—_it was a blonde girl with emerald green eyes. For a second I thought I walked into a nightmare—"_

'Why you little—_" _whispered Miyu with a clenched fist and continued.

"—_nightmare, but it was real… she actually tried to hit me with a bucket. I ran to the old man and found out that she was the daughter of one of mom's friends, Miki Kouzuki—the famous astronaut. The girl's name is Miyu Kouzuki. Her mom and dad were to go to America to work for NASA. I cursed the old man for not telling me this earlier. She was to live with us. I got really pissed off. Of all the miseries, I had to live with a girl. _

_Then at dinner, dad suddenly took off to India for some religious reasons, leaving me alone in the Saionji Temple with the girl. I got frustrated but I realized that she must be more frustrated. After all, she had to live alone with a guy who actually gave his first impression by getting into the bathroom when she was bathing…_

_But that's not the end of it… after dinner, she wanted to leave the house… but dad was supposed to be taking care of her, so I decided to leave… but to add more queerness, an alien baby named Ruu and his pet sitter , a cat-like thing, name Wanya, decided to join the group. They seem to have arrived from planet Otto accidentally through a time-hole. To live without your parents is a pain that Miyu and I shared. I didn't want even the alien to feel it. So, we decided to take care of the baby until his parents arrived. So, we became a family of four overnight._

_Kanata Saionji"_

'Oh, Kanata,' whispered Miyu smiling.

She scanned the diary and came around with lots of stuff that she remembered only too well—their first day at school together, Ruu's day at our school, Christine's rampages, the school drama in which Ruu took a part, and then Miyu's eyes landed on the day her mother arrived on mother's day.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight, Miyu's famous mother, Mrs. Miki Kouzuki arrived. Wow, did she make a dramatic appearance!"_

Miyu giggled. Her mother had arrived in a space-suit and made them all very jumpy.

"—_she went berserk as she brought an alien detector home and it went off when she pointed it accidentally at one of Ruu's clothes. But just in time Miyu stepped in and shouted at her mother for being irresponsible and not caring about her. I thought she was just acting until I realized that she was crying. I never thought that Miyu would ever cry. I guess I was really worried about her and told her mother that Miyu really wanted to come with her to America. After hearing that Mrs. Kouzuki became cheerful and decided to take Miyu away… I hit myself for what I said to her! I didn't want her to go… but she wanted to—atleast that's what I thought…she stayed behind in the end… and wasn't I relieved… and I had this weird feeling on the day… when I gave her the flower to give to her mom, she smiled at me and—_

_Kanata Saionji"_

'Hey! He didn't even finish that!' exclaimed Miyu with a pink face.

She scanned more pages with the hopes of finding one particular one and she found it.

'_Dear Dairy,_

_A lot of things happened today. First, Miyu bumped into this guy while going to school. He had the nerve to follow her right to school. And to make it worse, he called her out to the supermarket. All the girls thought that it was Miyu's first love proposal from a guy… I really wanted to hit that guy… but I tried to keep it off my mind when I went out to shop for some eggs and some stupid toilet paper… there I saw that guy holding Miyu's arm… I think I was angry at Miyu for flirting in public but I don't think that's really it. I acted grimly with Miyu and she got really angry at me._

_Later we found out that he was Seiya Youboshi, an alien from Planet Sharaku, people who can read minds just by holding the person's hand. What he wanted was not Miyu's heart but Ruu and Wanya—to earn money. We tried to stop him but in vain. Finally Miyu tried to testimony the feeling we have for each other by getting him to hold her hand. Couldn't she just say it out loud, rather than let him hold her hand? Anyway, so all went well without much problems!_

_Kanata Saionji"_

Miyu smiled at Kanata's possessive nature. And to add more heat, he was actually possessive over her. Miyu blushed at the thought. She then scanned for more details and further continued his thoughts on what had happened but he didn't actually write more than he said. But at one point, Miyu recognized something. She blushed as she read.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today, Wanya ordered some crayons that could be used on anything, but vanished at the push of a reset button. The same company had also given a free sample of a book. It was a fairytale of the planet Earth—Cinderella. Miyu was fooling around with the crayons and I said it to her. But she got really angry and went to bed without any dinner._

_In the middle of the night, I got really thirsty and got out of my room to find the lights of the living room on. I saw Miyu sleeping on the small table. I got some blankets to cover her up when I saw that she had been reading something—it was the book. I took it out and saw that in the place of Cinderella was Miyu. I turned the pages and saw that the prince had no face. Suddenly I fell asleep._

_I was ported into the book. But I thought it was a dream. I was the prince and it was the Great Dance. I had to choose among many girls. I saw that even Hanakamachi was there along with some of the other girls at school. I looked around and my eyes fell on Miyu._

_They thought that I chose her and asked us to dance. She was awesome. I've never had seen someone more prettier—"_

Miyu blushed furiously.

"—_my heart was beating like crazy when I saw her like that. I thought that that was the most ecstatic dream that I had ever had. I thought that it was just a dream and decided to show my real emotions. I pulled her close to me like I always wanted to do and we danced when she suddenly trampled on my foot. Then, I felt pain. But that's not supposed to happen in a dream. Then, it was time for her leave. We decided to finish the story. She really made me angry. Then, it was the grand finale—the wedding._

_I had never ever blushed so much in my entire life. The pastor, who turned out to be my dad, asked me to kiss her—to seal our relationship! My heart would have burst. But we decided to finish the story. But I think if it was anyone, I'd rather do it to Miyu. She was the only person who ever understood me. But seconds before the kiss, Wanya woke us up. We erased the whole thing by pushing the reset button. _

_Kanata Saionji"_

'Kanata?' whispered Miyu looking at his words. She couldn't believe that Kanata had actually considered her the only person that he would kiss.

Miyu didn't feel like trespassing into Kanata's private words even more but she remembered that a few days ago, after they rescued Nozomu from the illusion flower-Judy—she had asked Kanata as to what he saw, but he changed the subject. So she brushed through the rest of the diary and found the entry.

She took a deep breath and skipped all the other stuff and got straight to his illusion.

"_When I fell into the illusion flower, Judy, I landed in a wedding hall before a pastor—which turned out to my dad. I remembered this scene way too well to mistake it. It was the grand wedding—which I had already gone through… in the Cinderella book. I turned to my left and saw, for my jaws to drop, my bride—Miyu Kouzuki—"_

Miyu's heart skipped a beat. What? Is this his deepest wish?

"—_when asked for us to kiss, the same thing happened all over again, except that she was ready for it. I knew that it wasn't my Miyu but—"_

'_My _Miyu?' gasped Miyu blushing even harder, if that's even possible.

"—_I didn't have any control. She looked like Miyu… she smiled like her… but she wasn't the one… she wasn't the one that I really wanted to have by my side forever…"_

Miyu closed the diary with a snap. She placed it back into the drawer, following the picture of Mrs. Saionji and left the room in a hurry. She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Even her image was red like an overgrown tomato.

'Kanata actually likes me?' whispered Miyu with deep breaths, 'how come he never told me?'

'_Have you told him?' _asked her conscience.

Miyu washed her face when she heard the main door open and a voice saying, 'I'm home… turns out the movie is tomorrow… it was a complete waste… what are you doing Miyu?'

It was Kanata. He had walked right into the bathroom. He saw her face in the mirror and had asked the last question with a note of clear worry. This is because she looked like she had endured 1000 volts of shock.

'Are you ok?' he asked concerned.

He pulled her out of the room and into the corridor. In the corridor, he placed his hand gently on her forehead and asked, 'you have a fever or something?'

'No—no nothing at all,' said Miyu blushing and wincing away at his touch. It was just too embarrassing for her.

'Hey, what happened?' asked Kanata again, a little hurt that she was moving away from his touch.

'Nothing, I just feel feverish, I'll go get some rest,' she whispered and was about to turn away when he asked her a question.

'Did you get my Math assignment?' he asked.

'No, not yet…' she muttered.

'Miyu, you sure, your ok?' asked Kanata again.

'Yes I'm sure,' she mumbled and was about to turn away.

He turned to leave to his room but—

'Kanata?' she called suddenly.

'What now?' he asked with frustrated look on his face.

'Um…' she muttered and said, 'close your eyes for a second… please?'

'Why?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Just do it!' she exclaimed.

'Right…' he muttered and closed his eyes.

Miyu took a deep breath and moved closer to him.

'What is it Mi—' started Kanata but he was stopped my Miyu by closing her lips on his.

Kanata's eyes opened wide and a look of astonishment was evident in them. Miyu had hers closed tight. After a few seconds, Kanata slipped his hands around her waist and closed his eyes as well.

After a minute or even two, they broke apart, blushing furiously. Miyu avoided his gaze on purpose. Kanata uneasily pushed his right hand into his hair and made it messier than ever.

'You read my diary?' he asked slowly.

Miyu looked up at him and blushed even harder. She was saved from answering by a call from the door.

'We're home!' shouted Wanya as he entered the corridor, where the two blushing teens stood, 'I got the cheapest toilet paper—what are you two doing?'

'Daa!' exclaimed Ruu flying in front of them.

'C'mon Ruu,' said Miyu hurriedly with a big smile, 'let's go for a walk!'

With that she took a confused Ruu away.

'Master Kanata, what happened?' asked Wanya suspiciously.

'Nothing!' said Kanata, 'I have to take a bath… what's for dinner Wanya?'

'Um…' stated Wanya as Kanata vanished into his room.

After dinner (which to Wanya's surprise was pretty silent), Kanata and Miyu went to their rooms without uttering a word to each other.

'Wanya's mini diary,' muttered Wanya as he wrote into it after putting Baby Ruu to sleep, 'Master Kanata and Miss Miyu are acting really weird… I'm guessing something happened and they are hiding it from me…'

He sighed and said into the night's sky, 'what more can they actually hide from me?'

At Kanata's room, he took out his diary and a pen and wrote the following:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Thanks… thank you very much._

_Kanata Saionji"_

**THE END**


End file.
